This was meant to be
by Mina MM
Summary: Cela fait cinq ans qu'ils ne se sont pas revus, comment réagira-t-il en la revoyant? Sera-t-il heureux? Furieux? Indifférent? Et s'il l'avait oubliée? Pourtant, elle, ne l'a pas oublié...


_Bonjour et joyeux Noël à tous!_

_Comme promis, Ed', ce OS t'est entièrement dédié et n'a été écrit que pour toi! Tu sais déjà ce que j'en penses, j'espère qu'il te plaira..._

_Bonnes fêtes, et bonne lecture!_

_Mina_

_ps: comme toujours, les pensées d'Hermione sont en italique, et celles de Drago en gras._

**This was meant to be**

_Je flâne dans les rues animées de Londres, je suis en avance... Je suis à la fois impatiente et anxieuse à l'idée de le revoir. Lorsque Minerva m'a annoncé que j'allais le rencontrer aujourd'hui, j'étais ravie et accepté avec empressement de la remplacer. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu… Cinq ans… Cela faisait donc si longtemps… Pourquoi ai-je accepté? Mon cœur se serre déjà d'appréhension… Comment réagira-t-il en me voyant? Sera-t-il heureux? Triste? Furieux? Indifférent? Et s'il m'avait oublié? C'est tout à fait probable… C'est certainement le cas, cela fait déjà cinq ans… Pourtant moi, je ne l'ai pas oublié… Moins dix, il est temps que j'y aille. Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant…_

**Encore un rendez-vous et ma journée sera terminée… Qui est-ce encore? Ah oui, cette bonne vieille McGonagall, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vue… Au moins, ça devrait être rapide, ce n'est qu'une simple formalité… Oui, mais que ferais-je après? Une longue soirée en solitaire s'annonce déjà pour moi… J'aurais peut-être dû inviter cette petite blonde, finalement… Mais non, rien que d'y penser, elle m'ennuie déjà… Elles me paraissent toutes si fades à côté de…**

On frappa à la porte, il se lève, prêt à accueillir la nouvelle arrivante, tout en disant : « Entrez »

Hermione entra dans la pièce, le cœur battant.

« Bonjour Mad… Hermione? »

**Elle... Comment est-ce possible? Est-ce vraiment elle? Est-ce un rêve? Comment est-ce possible après tout ce temps?**

Elle le tira de ses pensées en lui répondant d'une voix douce : « Bonjour Drago »

Comme sorti brutalement d'un rêve, il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui demanda la raison de sa venue au ministère.

« Madame McGonagall ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui et m'a demandé de la remplacer. Je suis sous-directrice de Poudlard… »

« Félicitation, il semblerait que tu aies réalisé tes ambitions… »

« Toi aussi, apparemment. Assistant du premier ministre, ce n'est pas rien… »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, chacun évitant le regard de l'autre, de peur d'y lire un reproche muet. Il lui tendit alors les papiers et lui demanda de les signer. Tandis qu'ils remplissaient les formulaires, tout deux s'observaient à la dérobée.

**Elle a l'air d'aller bien… Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vue. Quatre ans? Non, cinq ans. Cinq ans… Comment ai-je pu laisser passer tout ce temps sans essayer de la revoir?**

**Elle n'a pas changé, elle est toujours aussi belle… mais il y a quelque chose de différent en elle, mais quoi? Son visage est toujours aussi doux, son écriture élégante et raffinée, ses cheveux peut-être? Oui, elle les a coupés, mais ce n'est pas ça… Son regard… L'expression de son visage… C'est ça… Son regard est différent, plus amer, plus sombre, moins lumineux, plus… Plus adulte. Ce n'est plus la jeune fille que j'ai connu, elle a mûri, elle a vécu, elle a connu les déceptions et les désillusions de la vie… Elle est devenue une femme…**

_Il a l'air d'aller bien… Il est exactement tel que dans mon souvenir… Plus soucieux et plus réaliste, peut-être… Nous étions si jeunes alors… Jeunes et insouciants… Jeunes et inconscients… Jeunes et ambitieux, surtout. C'est ce qui a causé cette décision stupide et absurde, je m'en rends compte à présent… Il s'est certainement marié, également, depuis tout ce temps… Il semblerait que non : il ne porte pas d'alliance… Serait-il possible qu'il n'aie pas oublié ?_

Lorsqu'ils eurent signés tous les papiers, ils les échangèrent, faisant se frôler accidentellement leurs doigts. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre. Cet instant qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes leur parut se prolonger éternellement. Ils détournèrent les yeux, gênés. Elle devait partir, elle le savait, tout comme lui. Il était d'usage qu'il se lève pour la saluer avant son départ, il le savait, tout comme elle. Et pourtant, aucun d'eux n'esquissait le moindre geste, comme pétrifié sur leur chaise. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Il se refusait à al laisser partir comme ça. Alors, ils se décidèrent à demander, en même temps : « Ca te dirait d'aller prendre une tasse de café ? Si tu as le temps, bien sûr… »

Ils se sourirent, gênés et amusés, et cet échange détendit l'atmosphère.

Il l'emmena dans un petit bar discret du Londres sorcier où ils avaient jadis eu leurs habitudes. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et engagèrent la conversation sur leurs carrières respectives, mais furent bientôt à court de banalités à échanger. La gêne se réinstalla alors entre eux : elle triturait sa serviette tandis qu'il faisait mine d'observer les quelques rares clients. Elle osa alors lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur arrivée : « Toi aussi, tu te souviens de ce bar ? »

Elle se rendit compte de la stupidité de sa question dès qu'elle l'eut prononcée mais il n'y fit pas attention et lui répondit : « Bien sûr… Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ?

Le silence retomba entre eux, chacun se replongeant sans ses souvenirs.

_Notre premier rendez-vous… Nous avions choisi cet endroit pour éviter les regards indiscrets et les ragots à Poudlard. Je ne comprenais pas très bien pourquoi j'avais accepté… Puis il est entré dans la salle et son regard s'est furtivement illuminé en me voyant et j'ai alors compris à l'accélération des battements de mon cœur pourquoi j'étais venue…_

**Elle était là, à cette même table où nous sommes actuellement, elle m'attendais. Je n'osais y croire… J'avais moi-même tellement hésité à venir que j'avais fini par me persuader qu'elle ne viendrait pas. En gentleman que je voulais être, je lui ai fait un baisemain, la faisant rougir… Et attirant du même coup sur moi l'attention de tous les clients du bar.**

_Devant sa mine déconfite, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Vexé, il m'a tout d'abord fusillée du regard, puis lui aussi a souri, amusé. Nous avons parlé pendant de longues heures de tout et de rien, nous avons beaucoup ri aussi._

**Les heures passant, nous avons bientôt dû envisager de retourner à Poudlard. J'ai alors posé ma main sur la sienne. Surprise, elle s'est tue.**

_Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort, j'avais l'impression que j'allais me noyer dans ses yeux… Mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui suivi lorsqu'il s'est penché vers moi et…_

**Notre premier baiser… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle avait les lèvres si douces… Nous sommes finalement retournés à regret à Poudlard.**

_Depuis, nous sommes fréquemment revenus dans ce bar qui était devenu le « nôtre », tout comme cette table d'ailleurs…_

A cette pensée, elle passa la main sous la table et sourit, tout en lui disant : « Elle y est toujours… »

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur et elle ajouta, rougissante : « L'inscription sous la table avec nos prénoms… Elle y est toujours. »

« C'est vrai? »

Il passa à son tour la main sous la table pour vérifier et son regard s'illumina en sentant la marque sous ses doigts.

« C'est incroyable! La table n'a toujours pas changé depuis tout ce temps! On considérait que c'étais la nôtre, et le patron nous la réservait toujours, tu te souviens? Et pour nos « un an », on y avait gravé nos prénoms! »

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, ça a été la période la plus heureuse de ma vie… »

Un voile de regret passa dans son regard et, le remarquant, il ajouta doucement : « Moi aussi, tu sais… »

Il aurait voulu prendre sa main dans la sienne, mais se contenta de la poser sur la table.

« Nous étions si jeunes, soupira-t-elle, jeunes et inconscients, mais heureux… »

« Tu n'es pas heureuse, actuellement, demanda-t-il à la fois surpris et compréhensif, tu enseignes à Poudlard, tu es sous-directrice et seras bientôt la plus jeune directrice de l'histoire de cet établissement… Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais quand nous… Etions plus jeunes ?

« Quand nous nous sommes séparés, tu veux dire ? Si, bien sûr…, répondit-elle avant d'ajouter d'une voix un peu plus agressive, mais toi aussi, tu étais ambitieux et t'es éloigné, tu briguais déjà le poste de premier ministre… »

« Je sais… »

Voyant qu'elle l'avait blessé, elle dit d'une voix radoucie : « Excuse-moi… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je sais que ce n'étais pas uniquement de ta faute… »

« Sans doute étions-nous trop ambitieux et avons-nous trop délaissé notre vie privée pour courir après la gloire et le pouvoir… »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun examinant l'autre, franchement et sans concession, avec malgré tout une certaine tendresse pour leurs souvenirs communs.

Aucun d'eux n'avait oublié cet amour de jeunesse, qu'ils avaient cru éternel et qui était resté le meilleur moment de leur existence, malgré le temps passé. Mais ils avaient changés : ils avaient traversés les tempêtes de la vie, affrontés la solitude et les difficultés de l'ascension au pouvoir, ils avaient mûri, chacun de leur côté. Et pourtant, en chacun d'eux, renaissait une lueur d'espoir.

Ils rapprochèrent inconsciemment leurs mains sur la table , les yeux dans les yeux.

« Peut-être… »

« … N'est-il pas trop tard. »

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, se cherchèrent puis s'entrelacèrent. Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlant tandis qu'il se regardaient. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent doucement, leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs langues entamèrent un tendre ballet depuis trop longtemps oublié.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, leurs mains toujours enlacées, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » lui murmura-t-elle.

« Je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre tout ce temps sans toi… »

« Peut-être parce que tu savais que nous étions destinés à nous retrouver… » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

_Alors, verdict? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Et toi, Ed', la fin te convient? XD_


End file.
